Velion, Here I Come!
by SpecialShipping
Summary: Harmony 'Harmy' is getting ready to set out on a journey! With a brand new region named Velion to explore, nothing could go wrong! Right?
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah... Not really gonna bother here much, but I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

"Letter for Harmy!"

"Wha?" I said, startled. I promptly fell out of bed and sighed. Today was going to be horrible.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled at the door, and ran over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. As I exchanged my purple pajamas for those, I grabbed a white jacket that had pink trim and a scarf that matched my jeans. I then slipped on a pair of black sneakers and went to the door, slightly zipping up the jacket as I did so. Finally opening the door, the young girl there held out something.

"Harmy, I was told to give this letter to you." As I took the letter, I couldn't help but smile. The nickname that some of the younger kids had given me, Harmy, had been taken on by all of the people in our apartment. It was rather adorable, but it became just...there, like words or nicknames for Pokemon.

"Harmy, where's your Mommy?"

"Oh, Abby." I looked down at Abby. "My Mommy is gone."

"Do you mean that she went out somewhere?" Abby looked confused. "You could tell me. I keep good secrets."

"How about you ask your Mommy and Daddy, okay? I need to see what this letter is." I patted her on the shoulder. "Besides, you should go back to your apartment, right?"

"I guess so." Abby frowned. "But I just want to know..."

"And your Mommy and Daddy can tell you about it. Off you go!" I gently pushed her and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, I sat down on my bed and looked at the envelope. The return adress was what I hoped it would be. _Professor Holly, 474 Celie Lane, Vista Town. _I opened the envelope with trembling fingers, took out the letter inside, and started to read.

_Harmony Alice Voldera,_

_We are happy to inform you that your application to become a PokeDex holder has been accepted. Please come to 474 Celie Lane in Vista Town at 2:30 pm on December eighth. If you come any later than 2:35 pm you will be late and must wait until March twenty-seventh to come and get a Starter Pokemon and PokeDex. Please bring this letter and the other paper contained in this envelope._

_We congratulate you on this acheviement._

_Professors Madison Holly and __Sophia Aloe_

"Oh, wow," I gasped. "I made it. But when's the eighth?" I glanced at my calendar, then my watch, and swore under my breath.

"The one day I slept in has to be today, and it has to be 11:00 o'clock already!" I darted into the restroom and ran a brush through my brown hair. Running out, I grabbed a belt that I had made with a bag attached, the letter and other paper, a key, and some money, stuffing the latter two into my bag. I went into the hall, locking the door behind me, and started to run even faster.

"Hey! Harmy! Where are you going?"

I froze and turned around. A boy, no older than ten, stood in the hallway that I had just come from. "Sorry George, no time! Got to get to the Pokemon Lab!" I started running again.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Come on!"

While I'm running clear to the other side of town, let me explain. Velion has a way of classifying villages, towns, and cites, and I'll start with the lowest rank.

Villages are those little places that you see just off the Routes. A few houses, someone that'll heal Pokemon, maybe a small store. Villages aren't put on maps, so you never know when you'll find one. Sometimes there will even be one right next to a big city! You never know.

Towns are the next classification. They are put on maps, but sometimes you might wonder why one isn't a town. See, to be a city you have to have both a Gym and a Pokemon Center. Most towns have a Pokemon Center, but none have a Gym. Vista was a City once, and used to house the most powerful Gym Leader. Then it was decided that it was too out of the way, and the Gym order was shifted around, making it a better path for travelers. After all, most people start from Vista Town.

Then there are cities. Like I said, they have to have a Gym and Pokemon Center. There are eight cities in Velion: Ignis, Petra, Glacies, Oraculum, Chalybs, Amnis, Aer, and Serico. Serico has a lot of rumors surrounding it, because very few people get to the battle the Gym Leader there. Even fewer defeat him. No one has defeated the Gym Leader in the last two decades!

Since Vista Town used to be a city, it's very large. It's almost as big as Aer City, which is small for a city. Now, apartments, hotels, and the like are really on one side of town. As you move toward the other side, you get more mansions and rich people. Then, you finally reach the Pokemon Lab.

Now, it's not just a Lab. They also have some people working on Poke Balls and healing items on some of the different floors, so it's very busy. Some people say that others have gotten lost trying to get through, though I don't believe that.

Until, at 2:15, I get there. I look up at the building and I can't help but gasp. Very tall, very elegant, and very crowded. I get squished between a boy with black hair and a girl with ginger hair. I can't see anyone's clothes or look for anyone that I might know. Even if I could, they proabably wouldn't be there. After, normally rich kids get Starter Pokemon. I think that some boys are even wearing... Are those tuxedoes?

At 2:30, a bell rings somewhere and a man and a woman step out of the doors. The woman, holding a microphone, starts yelling into it.

"Listen up! You are all here to get Starter Pokemon, correct?"

A murmur of ascent sweeps across the crowd, and the woman frowns. At least, I think.

"When I ask you a question, you will answer with a clear yes or no! Again, are you all here for Starter Pokemon?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the whole crowd yells, including me. The woman nodds her head and goes back to yelling.

"Girls, line up before me! Boys, line up before Mr. Steveson!" The man, Mr. Steveson, waves slightly.

"Have your papers at the ready! If you should not be here, you will be sent away and must reapply! Get into your lines!" Everyone looks around nervously. "Well? Are you deaf? GET INTO YOUR LINES!"

I scramble into an untidy line with the other girls. My Starter Pokemon is coming.

* * *

**Yes, it's flumen! I'm posting this because...well...I had this idea for a long time, and then am like "Well, I should at least put up some so I don't forget!".**

**And Harmy needs some friends! No Elite Four, Champion, people that start with the same region's Pokemon or Gym Leader spots there, sadly. But I do need some people to be in contests, other battles...and I need a traveling mate! Boy or girl, first come, first serve, ect. ect. Basic info of name, age, looks, Pokemon, blah blah. If you need more, then PM me and I'll give you a form. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...uh... I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did?**

* * *

Lost in thought, I get shoved forward rudely. I sigh, trying to regain my balance...and fail. As everyone turns to look at me, I pick myself up, dust off my clothes, and check that I'm okay. I glare at everyone and they all look away quickly, pretending they didn't see.

I shook my head, and try to see how far up I am. _Three, four, five... _I close my eyes and count again. Only six people before me? _I got up here quickly._ The next few girls get through the line quickly and I'm before the lady that yelled through the mircophrone.

"Papers?" She holds out her hand and I stuff the two items she wants into her hand. She shuffles through them then gives me another piece of paper. "Go to the room with the number on this sheet."

I look down at the paper. _Room number 328. _I go down the hallway and glance at some of the numbers. _They all start with one... So the ones starting with three must be on the third_ _floor._

I go to the elevator and push the button for the third floor. When I get up there, the hallway is rather empty. I walk for a minute or two until I spot the number 320. I count eight doors and double-check the numbers. 328 correlates with 328.

I push open the door and find that I'm not alone. A boy is sitting in one of the chairs around a table, folding his paper into an origami Fearow. He looks up and gives a weak smile.

I close the door and sit down in another chair. Grabbing a pen, I start drawing, not really paying attention. After a few minutes, I look at the paper and gasp.

Bringing the paper up closer, I see that I've drawn what looks like a Poke Ball, except for two things. First, it has two...bumps, I guess, one on each side. It also has a M on the front. _Weird._ I guess I was going for a Poke Ball, but messed up? Heck, I don't know.

A knock on the door brings me out of my daze. I get up before the boy can and open the door, letting another girl in.

"This _is _room 328, right?"

The boy answers before I can. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm supposed to come here, but I am forever messing stuff up, you know?" The girl barges in past me without saying thank you and flops into the remaining chair.

I shook my head and sat down. _That boy looks awfuly familar._ And it hits me.

"You were next to me when we were listening to that woman!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

He gave a larger smile. "You finally figured it out. I was just about to say something." He put his hand out. "I'm Maxwell Caden, but you can call me Max."

I shook his hand carefully. "I'm Harmony. Harmony Voldera. Just call me Harmy, please." I don't know if it sounds too stuck up, but I need to say something polite.

"And I'm Joan Goodine!" the other girl said. "I wish I had a name like Harmony," Joan gushed. "Joan has no nicknames. Or good ones, anyway."

While Joan and Max started to talk, I gave them the once-over. Max had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing brown jeans and a plain tan shirt, with black shoes. _Someone that likes to blend in,_ I thought.

If Max wanted to blend in, Joan wanted to stand out. Her blond hair and grey eyes weren't too odd, but the combination of pink shirt with paint splatters and purple pants was...well, different.

"Harmy!" Joan said, leaning in toward me. "What's your favorite color?" Before I could answer, she lanched another question. "Your favorite food? Favorite Pokemon type?"

"Blue, pizza with bacon and meatballs, and Normal, I guess," I replied quickly. "So, where are you from?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm from Glacies, actually," Max said. "I didn't know if I would get a starter or not, so my parents were happy when we got the letter."

"Ignis. It's really boring, because I see trainers go to the Gym then come out with fainted Pokemom. Kinda sad, too," Joan said. "I'm still gonna chose the type that's weak against Serafina, though. I like a challenge." She grined, almost evilly.

"I'm just from Vista Town," I finished. "I live on the poorer side of town, so I was really surprised when the letter came. Just between you guys and me," I continued, leaning in, "I didn't get the letter until just today."

"Really?" Joan asked, amazed. "I though that you had to get it by a certain date."

"I think that someone just took it as a joke. People do that in my apartment building." I shrugged and leaned back. "When will we get the Pokemon?"

"Who knows?" Max replied. "Personally, I think they'll try to start on the top and work their way down."

"They?" Joan asked, asking my question. "Who are they?"

"Wait, you mean Professor Holly and Professor Aloe?" I cut in. "They go to each room by themselves?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Max obviously doesn't want to say any more, and neither do I. I pick up the pen again and start to draw.

* * *

**Yay! Harmy meets her...I don't know, trio mates? Ah, whatever. Time to move on.**

**Harmy. Needs. Friends. I have one traveling companion, but I need another. Also, some coordinators and people in tournaments would be nice... An OC form will go up on my profile, so if you want to send someone in, go for it! PM me with the subject Velion, Here I Come OC if you have an account, and I guess I'll take some people from guests. First come, first serve, so send in those OC's!**


End file.
